


A Not So Peppy Pep Talk

by StillNotGinger10



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: This would be easy. He could do it. Just swing across the street and in through the open window. Easy.
It was probably a sign of how weird his life had become that swinging between skyscrapers over a busy street seemed less intimidating than talking to the people on the other side of that window.
 
A small one-shot (drabble?) about Peter going to meet all of the Avengers and freaking out a little beforehand because omg they are his heroes and this cannot be happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently gotten into the superhero fandoms, and wanted to see if I have what it takes to write these characters. Spider-Man is my favorite, so I started with him.
> 
> Peter was actually pretty fun to write, and I think this turned out okay. Let me know what you think :)

This would be easy. He could do it. Just swing across the street and in through the open window. Easy.

It was probably a sign of how weird his life had become that swinging between skyscrapers over a busy street seemed less intimidating than talking to the people on the other side of that window.

It was nothing to worry about though, right? Just Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner…the Avengers. The superheroes that saved New York and the world, and were his personal heroes, and Holy Fury he was so screwed.

How was he supposed to walk into Avengers Tower like he belonged there? Okay, so he was invited, but was that really the point?

Peter paced once more around the roof of the skyscraper before crouching down and taking deep breaths. He wasn't even in the building yet and he was already panicking. Good thing he’d stopped across the street. If he’d stopped to give himself a pep talk on their roof they’d probably send drones after him or something. Oh god, did they have drones? Could they see across the street? Probably not if he hadn’t been attacked yet. Well, that was one less thing to worry about.

But right, he was trying to give a pep talk. Peter jumped up, squared his shoulders, and turned to face the tower again. He could do this. He was Spider-Man. He fought Doc Ock and the Green Goblin, and who was he kidding? He fought muggers with small knives. He was so out of his league.

This pep talk wasn’t very peppy.

Peter face palmed. He needed one win today, even if it was just in motivating himself.

“Spider-Man.”

Peter didn’t want to look up at the owner of the metallic voice. Not many people sounded like that. In fact, he only had one guess for who had found him, and he really didn’t want to look up to confirm it. 

He did anyway. Yup, Tony Stark. Perfect. How else would you want one of your personal heroes to find you if _not_ in the middle of face palming? 

“Ironman.” Curt, one worded, serious greetings were a thing superheroes did, right?

“Any reason you’re not in the tower? You know, where I asked you to meet us?”

That was a good question. Only, Peter didn't think ‘I was having a mental breakdown on your neighbor’s roof so that I wouldn't have it in front of you’ was a good answer.

“What? And not get escorted in by Ironman himself? How would that look? I’ve got an image to uphold.” Oh my god, shut up, Parker.

There was silence from Ironman, which was a pretty normal reaction for someone to have to Peter speaking so he wasn’t too concerned. 

“…right. Let’s go,” Tony said before turning and flying away.

It was now or never. Peter took one more deep breath before running and hurling himself off the building after Ironman.


End file.
